Unfortunate Souls
by Cloud-Uchida01
Summary: What would you do if you had a power that everyone wanted to have? Could you stand the pressure or would you crack? Read and find out!
1. Cloud's Dismay

_**Unfortunate Souls **_

_Souls are fragile things to take care of and they can be broken, stolen or even lost forever. Souls can be owned by another or by yourself. A couple of things can cross your mind when your thinking about what happens to your soul after you die. Does it just drift in endless space? Or does it go somewhere important? Can you harbor souls or can you harvest them? _

A cold wind blew onto Cloud's face as he walked to school on a beaten old path that wound through the forest behind the school. Cloud heard whispers and the sounds of feet running at a fast pace. Who could be following him at this hour? A stalker? Murderer?

"Cloud Uchida. Come and join me." a voice whispered in Cloud's mind. "No." Cloud said. Cloud began to run because he heard footsteps running towards him. They were not human footsteps but, demonic footsteps. "Join us! Join us!" the voice chanted and soon it was joined in by other voices.

"No! Leave me alone!" Cloud yelled, running down the pathway. Cloud made the mistake of looking back because when he did he ran into someone. Cloud knocked the man down and Cloud freaked out and looked at the man. It was a young paladin and he looked just as shocked as Cloud. "I'm sorry, sir!" Cloud said. Cloud got up and helped the paladin up, too. The paladin brushed off the dirt from his butt and said "That's alright. What were you running from?" "Demons. They want me to join them!" Cloud said. "Really? Well, I'll help you out. My name is Max." "I'm Cloud. So, how are you going to help me?" Cloud asked.

"Follow me, Cloud." Max said. Max lead Cloud through the forest and into a log cabin. He sat Cloud down on a table and said "We have to wait for Tyreal to come. He always comes here every morning to check up on me." "Who's Tyreal?" Cloud asked. "I can see that you don't go to church. Everyone who does knows that he is an Archangel that helped trap the three evils in soulstones." Max said. Cloud gave Max a puzzled look and Max just smiled.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Max asked, smiling. "Nope. You lost me after 'We have to wait for Tyreal'." Cloud said. Max shook his head and said "Okay, try to bear with me. Tyreal is a very high ranking angel that has the duty to protect humans and other angels and he fights demons. He also is the one who fought Diablo and Baal. Diablo is the lord of terror and Baal is the lord of destruction. Got it?" Cloud shook his head "yes".

Max smiled and said "Good." After a few minutes a blinding white light formed near the two and a tall majestic angel stood before them. His wings were made of light, from what Cloud guessed, and the angel was mostly covered in some sort of fur cloak. Cloud couldn't see his face and he just stared in awe at the angel.

"Who shall you be?" the angel asked. "I'm Cloud Uchida. You must be the Archangel Tyreal. I really need your help. Demons want me to join them and I don't want to!" Cloud said. Tyreal looked at Cloud a moment and then said "I believe that you harvest a power that the Prime Evils seek. A very strong power indeed." "What do you mean?" Cloud asked. "You have a neutral power that can be used to help the world or destroy it. You must really think about it and you must protect it with every fiber of your being." Tyreal said.

Cloud looked at his hands and then looked at Tyreal. "So, right now, every one is after me to get to this power?" Cloud asked. "Correct. Maxy here will protect you until I figure out a way to help you." Tyreal said. Cloud smiled and then began to laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Tyreal asked. "You called Max, Maxy!" Cloud said, still laughing. Max folded his arms over his chest and pouted like a three year old who didn't get what he wanted. "I'm going to kill the author of this story, Seriously." Max said.

Tyreal disappeared back to Heaven and that just left Cloud and Max alone to fend for themselves. Cloud walked around the cabin to look for something to do and Max just watched him walk around. "Stalker Maxy. Stalker Maxy. Whatcha gonna do when he comes for ya? Stalker Maxy. Whatcha gonna do?" Cloud sang to himself, laughing abit. Max got pissed and said "I am not a stalker! As soon as Tyreal gets back, I'm gonna kill the damn Author!" They both hear an evil laugh coming from a far distance and someone say "Try it, Maxy!"

Hours later, Tyreal came back with a large sword that was taller than Cloud and it was really wide. It sparkled in the sunlight and it gave off it's own glow of light. Tyreal held out the sword and said "One of the Heaven's greatest blacksmith crafted you this holy sword to help protect you." Cloud grabbed the sword and it was lighter than Cloud thought it would be. "Can I go kill the author of this story now?" Max asked. "No. Because if you do then who will finish the story? Hmm? Thought about that, Maxy- pooh?" Cloud said. Max made this weird face and sat down on the floor and said nothing.

A weird sound emitted from the ground and all of a sudden the ground shook and it exploded under their feet. Cloud and Max were sent flying through the air and Cloud's sword flew out of Cloud's hand and embedded itself into the ground. Cloud and Max hit the ground at full force and both were knocked out cold from the impact. Tyreal flew over to them and picked them both up and flew off to the nearby village of paladins.

Cloud and Max woke up inside a church and they felt weird. Cloud sat up and looked around to see nobody in sight.


	2. Destination: Harrogath

The Church was silent as could be. _Where is everyone?_ Max sat up and looked at Cloud and said "Are we in a church?" "Guess so." Cloud said. Cloud looked around for his sword and saw it propped up against one of the walls. Cloud stood up and went over to where the sword was and grabbed it. He swung it and it made a low angelic humming noise.

"Cool!" Cloud said. Max stood up and went over to Cloud and said "Are we going to get out of here or not?" Cloud put his sword in it's sheath that mysteriously appeared while he as asleep and they snuck out of the room, unnoticed. "Where are we gonna go to?" Cloud asked. "I have no idea." Max said. Cloud stopped and looked at Max with such cluelessness that Max got even more confused. "Stop staring at me like that and help me try to find out a place to stay for awhile." Max said. "Okay. How about we dress up like sand people, travel to the desert and live our lives as the two hobos." Cloud said. "No thanks. Let's just go to Lut Gholein or Harrogath." Max said.

Cloud said "Fine. But can I still dress up like a desert person?" "I guess." Max said. "YAY!" Cloud said. "We got to find a caravan to Harrogath." Max said. For an hour they spent looking for a caravan to Harrogath and finally they found one that was gonna head to Harrogath to drop off a necromancer and another paladin. They got in and Cloud was forced to sit on the necromancers lap because of the small space. Max had to sit on the other paladin and everyone was pretty uncomfortable. "You have a boney lap, . Do you skip eating?" Cloud asked.

"No. You have a boney ass. My name isn't it's James." James said. "Do you like my ass?" Cloud asked. Everyone in the whole caravan looked at Cloud and Cloud just smiled. "Are you gay?" James asked. "Oh Hell NO! I'm was just giving you the gay test. To make sure I wasn't sitting on a guy who wanted to put his salami in my dumplings." Cloud said. "Okay. Well, I'm afraid of you now." James said. "OMG, really? I never thought that I would have someone afraid of me. So, why are you going to Harrogath?" Cloud asked. "To defeat Baal, Lord of Destruction." the paladin said. "Baal is such a funny name to have. Lol. I can't think up of many different ways to make fun of him." Cloud said.

Max stared at Cloud and said "You need to shut up." "No! Don't tell me what to do Maxy!" Cloud said. The other paladin started to become very uncomfortable with this situation and said "About you BOTH shut up?" Cloud and Max did shut up and Cloud decided to play mind games with James. "Are you gay?" Cloud asked. "No. Stop asking that." James said. "Are you not saying that you are gay?" Cloud asked. "Please stop." James said. Cloud huffed and said "Fine."

At night, the caravan stopped and they made camp. Cloud sat alone because everyone was pretty much afraid of him and annoyed with him because of the ride. Cloud didn't mind because he wanted to sharpen his sword alone and he wanted to think more about his power. _What if I trail off good and bad and become a rouge power? Can I use this power and can I control it? Probably not. It'll take years to master it fully. And, dare I ask, did my power kill my parents? And where is my sister, Nanoe? _Cloud looked up at the others and they all were talking happily about something. They all were laughing and enjoying themselves. A tear escaped from Cloud's eye and he let it fall. He didn't care right now. Cloud laid back and looked up at the stars and watched as a shooting star flew by. Cloud closed his eyes and made a wish on the shooting star.

_I wish I could see my sister again. Please she's the only family I have that isn't out to kill me. _Cloud opened up his eyes and saw James standing over him. James cocked his head at Cloud and said "You hungry?" "No." Cloud said. James shrugged his shoulders and went back to the others and they continued on talking and laughing. Cloud just watched the stars as they slowly rotated around Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes again and fell asleep. The world around him fell asleep, too. But, tomorrow was going to be an unforgettable one for all four of them….. And the world.


	3. Problems

Someone jabbed Cloud in the side and Cloud shot up in pain. James stared down at him and said "Time to go." Cloud rubbed his eyes and stood up. He put his sword in it's sheath and walked over to the caravan and got in. This time James sat on Cloud. James's butt was bonier than Cloud's. His butt began to hurt Cloud's leg but, Cloud really didn't care. Max looked at me and said "Are you okay Cloud?" "Yeah. Why?" Cloud asked. "I can see it on your face. Are you worried about your power or something else?" Max said. "Both." Cloud said. "What is the other thing that you are worried about?' Max asked. "I don't think it should be discussed with you. I think I need to talk to Tyreal about it or someone else." Cloud said. "You could talk to Deckard Cain. He's already in Harrogath, so you can talk to him. He's a smart man. Even thought no one wants to listen to him as much." the other paladin said. "Mike, your such an ass to Deckard Cain." James said.

Mike rolled his eyes and said "At least I have enough holy power to kick your ass, bitch." "That's unholy of you to say!" Max said. Mike said nothing and just looked out at the moving landscape. Cloud yawned and tried to go back to sleep but James's boney ass didn't allow him to. _Where are you Nanoe? _

Six hours later, they finally got to Harrogath and they all settled into the new place. It was a small barbarian village that only had like maybe 15 people. Cloud sat down on the steps and watched the town elder walk around. Max walked up behind Cloud and said "Do you wanna talk about your problems?" "Sure." Cloud said. "Okay, so what's got you down?" Max asked. "Well, I'm worried that my power might of killed my parents or someone else. The only blood related member that isn't out to kill me is my twin sister, Nanoe. I'm worried about her and I want her back." Cloud said. Cloud buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"I'm sure that she is some where out there probably looking for you, too. Don't give up hope, Cloud. She'll be fine." Max said. Cloud let out a depressed sigh and said nothing. James walked past them and tried to ignore them because he didn't want to get involved in this mess. Deckard Cain saw Cloud and Max and decided to walk over to them and see what was happening. "What's wrong, brave warriors?" Deckard Cain asked. "Cloud has a problem. Maybe you can help him out." Max said. "I'll see what I can do for him." Deckard Cain said. Max got up and allowed Deckard Cain to sit by Cloud. "So what's wrong, Cloud?" Deckard Cain asked.

"I have this power inside of me that Heaven and Hell want. Hell wants my power really badly and Tyreal said that this power could destroy the earth if it was put in the wrong hands. Also, I have this sister, Nanoe, and I don't know where she is and I wan her to be with me. My parents were killed horribly when I was 2 years old." Cloud said. Deckard Cain looked down and said "I'm sorry to hear that, Cloud. I don't know what I can say to you about your power and I'm sure you'll find your sister." Deckard Cain patted Cloud on the back and Cloud just sat there, not knowing what to do. _Who's to blame for all of this? I'M SO CONFUSED! _

The sky slowly became enveloped in a thick layer of clouds and it looked like it was going to rain but instead, it began to snow. Cloud had never seen snow before and it was all new to him. It was so beautiful and everything was covered by the white flakes. Deckard Cain smiled and said "Snow is better than rain, is it not?" "Sure." Cloud said. Cloud stood up and walked over to the gate and saw nothing but mountain. Mount Arreat was beautiful despite it being taken over by hellish demons. The snow made a large blanket over the ground and Cloud just smiled at this.

He should be out there looking for his sister but, Cloud decided to wait for the others to get back so he can just follow them all over the mountain. Cloud looked around him and saw that the elder was staring at him with a hateful gaze. Cloud looked away and just stared out into the open mountain field. After a while the others came back and Cloud joined them in their quest but, he had a very important quest to complete on his own. It was in two parts: to find his sister and to find out how to master his power. Both will be difficult for him. But, James said something that caught his attention. "We heard that Baal has captured a young woman and is holding her captive on the top of the mountain." James said. _Could that girl be my sister? _There was only one way to find out.


	4. Death and Rescue

At the top of the mountain was this giant peak and you could see EVERYTHING. But, first they had to defeat the Ancients before they could go into the keep. James told Cloud to stay back and run away if anything were to happen. "I can help!" Cloud whined. James came up to Cloud and said "No! Stay back or you'll get killed. Do you want to save your sister or not?" "I do! Just let me help!" Cloud said. James looked around and saw that no one was looking so, he did the unthinkable to keep Cloud at bay. He gave Cloud a kiss on the lips and said "I'll kiss you again if you come near the fight." James went off to the others and Cloud stood embarrassed near the edge if the mountain. Cloud decided to sit down and watch the fight from afar.

The fight began and everyone went into a mad frenzy to slice each other apart. Cloud just watched and tried not to think about what had happened. James is gay! The fight looked harsh and by the looks of it, the ancients were losing badly. Cloud was very anxious to get to Baal and see who he had captured.

Finally after an hour of fighting, Max and them had won and now they could get into the keep and find their way to Baal. Cloud was about 2 feet ahead of the others and they were trying to keep up with him. Strangely, there were no monsters hanging around to greet them in a deathly way. Max was getting alittle bit more worried about Cloud. It looked like that he had more problems on his chest. Max didn't want to ask since they were around two others that could possible gossip about it around the world. They got to Baal's throne room and standing at his throne was the Lord of Destruction and trapped in a cage next to him was a caged girl. Cloud recognized her instantly. "Nanoe." Cloud whispered to himself. Nanoe looked at Cloud and her eyes light up like a light bulb.

"Cloud!" she yelled happily. Cloud drew his sword and pointed it at Baal. "Baal, you will die for capturing my sister and threatening the world's balance." Cloud said. Baal laughed his annoying as fuck laugh and that sent Cloud after him. Cloud ran at Baal and swung for the demon's face. The demon ducked and slapped Cloud across the face. Cloud flew about 10 feet away and the others ran at Baal, too. All three of them put up a good fight until Baal sliced James in two and Cloud really was pissed as hell. Cloud threw his sword at the distracted demon and in slow motion the sword flew across the room. Then, it embedded itself into the demon's face. Baal died instantly and his limp body fell to the ground with a thud. Cloud ran over to the cage and freed Nanoe. Nanoe jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. Then, they both ran over to James and he was still alive but barely.

James felt around for Cloud and when he finally felt Cloud's chest he motioned for Cloud to come closer to his face. "Come…..here." James said. Cloud put his face close to James's face and said "What is it?" "Can….you…take care…of my son…Thane..?" James whispered. Cloud looked at James for a moment and said "Sure." James put his bloodied hand on Cloud's face and said "Thank….you…" James closed his eyes and his hand slowly fell from Cloud's face. James died and now Cloud had to take care of James's kid. Cloud slowly stood up and looked at Nanoe. Cloud saw tears going down her face and he felt tears go down his face, too. "Let's go." Cloud said. Max made a make shift stretcher and put James's body on it and we went to Harrogath to rest up and try to forget what had happened. Cloud was a lot happier with Nanoe around.

At Harrogath, Cloud and Nanoe sat outside the gates and began to catch up with each other. But, Tyreal appeared in front of them and he looked happy to see Cloud with his sister. "It's such a sad thing to watch one of your friends die, isn't it? James was a good necromancer. Cloud you left this at the World Stone Keep." Tyreal said, holding out Cloud's sword. Cloud took the sword from Tyreal and said "Thanks." "Have you figured out your powers yet?" Tyreal asked. Cloud shook his head "no" and it was predictable to say no.

"Well, I'm still in the dark about your powers. At least you have one less demon after you but, he will be back soon. His younger brother, too. You have to master your powers and make them useful to Heaven and yourself." Tyreal said. "Okay, I will." Cloud said. Nanoe hugged up against her brother and fell asleep. Tyreal decided to sit next to Cloud and so he did. It was sort of awkward for Cloud to have an Archangel sit next to you, including with those big wings of his. Night began to fall and the sky was clear so you could see all the stars in the sky. "Did your wish come true?" Tyreal asked. "Yes, it did." Cloud said, smiling. "What did you wish for?" Tyreal asked. "For Nanoe to be with me." Cloud said.

Cloud slowly laid down and he continued to look at the stars above him. Tyreal was still in Cloud's sight but, he really didn't care. Nanoe snuggled up against Cloud's chest and she looked cold. Before Cloud could say or do anything, Tyreal had built a fire for them. Damn he's fast. It began to warm up Cloud and Nanoe. A shooting star flew by and Cloud wished on it. _I wish I could know more about my powers and how to control them and use them for good. _Hopefully that wish will come true for Cloud and his family.


	5. Going Home

Cloud woke up in an unfamiliar environment and he looked around and realized that he was at Harrogath. The fire was out and it was bight and sunny out. Birds chirped and a lone wolf howled in the distance. Nanoe was still asleep on the ground next to Cloud and cloud didn't know where Tyreal was. Cloud stood up and stretched out like a cat and walked into town to see where everyone was. Maxy and Mike were at their cabin, eating breakfast and enjoying the sunny morning. Cloud walked over to them and asked "Do you know where Tyreal is?" "No. Sorry Cloud, we're leaving Harrogath at dusk, okay?" Max said.

"Alrighty then." Cloud said. Cloud went back over to where Nanoe lay asleep and he sat next to her, glad that she was alive and well. Cloud yawned and wondered what she went through when Baal kidnapped her. He really didn't want to think about it but, it was one of those things that you didn't want to think about but, you couldn't help but think about. Cloud yawned again and laid back and looked up at the clear blue sky. It felt more comfortable in the air than it did when the Prime Evils were alive. Now, that their dead, all that Cloud had to worry about his powers that hopefully he'll figure out soon.

About an hour later Nanoe woke up and she stretched out like a cat and she smiled when she saw Cloud awake. "Good morning Cloud!" she said. "Morning. Nanoe." Cloud said. They both stood up and went into town and waited for the caravan to come and take them home at dusk. Deckard Cain wanted Cloud and Nanoe to tell him what happened and they both felt that he was a weirdo. They really didn't want to talk about it but the old fart insisted that they should tell him. Nanoe and Cloud snuck out of the gates while Deckard Cain was taking a tinkle. They hid outside of the town and just sat down and enjoyed the view.

Cloud smiled and said "I'm so glad that we are gonna go home and rest!" Nanoe nodded her head in agreement and smiled along with Cloud. Max walked up to them and looked out at the view and said "Beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah. Where do you live?" Cloud asked. "Kurast. It's a damp and dark place but, that's because it's a marshland. It'll feel good to go back home with out having Mephisto ruining our day with attacks and corruption." Max said. "Well, I hope that your home is in slow recovery and hopefully the feeling of hate will disappear and I got that from Tyreal so HA, I win!" Cloud said. Max shook his head and just smiled. "Your crazy. So, how are you going to take care of James's kid, Thane?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably like raise him like a normal father and hope that he turns out to be a good kid." Cloud said. "You also need to teach that kid about respect and being noble. And what are you going to tell Thane about what happened to his dad?" Max asked. "I'll just tell him that his dad died in the line of duty, protecting him and the world from the forces of evil." Cloud said. "Sounds good to me." Max said. Mike came over to us and looked at Nanoe. "Fool, what are you looking at?" Nanoe asked, giving Mike the death stare. He looked away and said "Nothing." Cloud looked at Mike and said "Good answer." Everyone sat down and just looked out at the view and just took it all in. They hung their feet over the edge and laid back abit.

It was such a peaceful day and they all just loved it. Nanoe and Cloud looked at each other and smiled. "Cloud, I have to tell you something. But not here. Okay?" Nanoe said. "Okay. Whatever you say sis." Cloud said. _Please don't let it be a bad thing like if she was inappropriately touched or worse. _Cloud looked up at the sky and thought about what school would be like now. He hasn't been to school in like 2 or 3 days but to Cloud it felt like a year. It could have been _years _for Nanoe since she was kidnapped at a young age. Cloud was glad that this didn't end up in a big confusing adventure or a giant mystery hunt for Nanoe.

Hopefully Cloud's wish would be fulfilled and he could control his powers and use them for good instead of evil. Cloud let out a long sigh and laid down on his back and tried to get a suntan. Nanoe looked over at Max and she was curious about who he was and why Cloud decided to follow him.

At dusk, the caravan came and luckily this one was big enough to fit all of them in there comfortably. Everyone was happy on the outside but, on the inside everyone was nervous and sad. The death of a comrade is a bad experience and sometimes it can make a person go mad. The amount of tension in the caravan began to grow because everyone knew that they had to go home and they didn't know what to expect from their family. Max has only been away from home the same amount of days Cloud has and Mike could have been away from home for several months. Poor Nanoe has been gone from home since she was two years old. Cloud wondered about what Nanoe wanted to talk to him about. Max looked at Cloud and said "Are you okay? You look sad again." "I'm good. I'm just thinking about stuff." Cloud said.

The first stop was Kurast and the two paladins got off and headed home and now it was time for Nanoe and Cloud to go home. The sky was becoming even more black and soon the whole road would be covered in complete darkness. Nanoe was looking at Cloud with sad eyes and Cloud was just sad as sad could be. The caravan stopped at their house and they got off and went into the house and they flew onto the couch and just relaxed. They both ell asleep again and they had all sorts of weird dreams of what had happened.


	6. Water Plantation

The house was dead silent and everything was dark out, showing that it was still night. The crickets in the distance played their little song and chatted with each other. There was a full moon out tonight and illuminated everything. It provided peace for everyone and the protection of their psyche. The very distant sounds of wolves howling and dogs barking added to the average atmosphere.

Cloud woke up and sat up on the sofa, he didn't know what had happened and why he was on the sofa. His back was in pain from sleeping in a weird position and he had a bad case of bed head. Cloud stood up and stretched out the pain in his back and walked to the window and he just stared out at the beauty of the sky and land. Cloud could see the stars and he didn't smile because he knew that Nanoe had to tell Cloud something important.

What did she have to say to him? Cloud stared out into the distance and he saw something weird out in the distance. It looked like a werewolf or something with doggy features. Cloud looked out and tried to find out what or who it was. It quickly disappeared from Cloud's sight and a sharp howl pierced the air. Cloud made a face and then went over to Nanoe and sat by her. She was still asleep and she was curled up into alittle ball on the couch. Apparently, she fell asleep in a comfy position that won't cause her back to be in pain. Cloud leaned forward and buried his face in his hands and just sat there in silence.

Nanoe woke up a few minutes later and she stretched out and she didn't smile at Cloud. Cloud looked at her and said "What is it that you want to tell me that is so important?"

Nanoe looked at Cloud with sad eyes and said "You know when I was trapped? Well, I overheard Baal talking to a demon and they were talking about you, Cloud." "What did they say?" Cloud asked. "They want to capture and kill you Cloud so they can harvest your power but then another demon suggest that they CORRUPT you and make you do their bidding." Nanoe said. Cloud looked at her and said "What the fudge baskets? Why?" Nanoe shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know. I'm sorry Cloud. Their original plan was to corrupt the Worldstone but then they figured out about you."

Cloud looked down at his feet and said nothing, He felt funny and dizzy about this whole thing. _There is just no end to this is there? Why me? Why couldn't someone else have this power? I don't want to have this in me and I don't want all of hell after me just for one thing. Why can't I just disappear? _Cloud stood up and said "I'm going to take a walk." Cloud left and went to his favorite spot in the whole city. He went to the abandoned water plantation and stood on the highest part of the building. The water plantation hasn't been used in a hundred years and it was pretty beaten up. Cloud stood at the edge and looked out into the rushing river.

Cloud failed to notice that the edge was crumbling under his feet. He was too busy thinking about his power and what to do. Suddenly, the ground beneath Cloud's feet gave way and he fell screaming to what it seemed like his doom. Cloud screamed and screamed until he stopped inches above the rushing rapids of the river. "Cloud, are you okay?" Tyreal asked. "Yes. Please put me on dry ground, Tyreal." Cloud said. Tyreal put Cloud onto dry ground and Cloud was hyperventilating about the whole experience and Tyreal sat next to him and gave him a weird look, from what Cloud felt mentally, and said "Did you try to commit suicide?" "NO! I was trying to think calmly about my powers and then I fell because the ground gave way under my weight! Thanks for saving me by the way." Cloud said.

"Have you figured them out yet?" Tyreal asked. "No." Cloud said, disappointed. Tyreal looked out into the view and said "You need to learn about them and master them Cloud. You know how important it is to do so? This can mean good or bad for the world and you need to find your place in this world or you won't fit in at all and everyone will take pity on you. Are you a strong powerful man or a carrier for a great power that could help the world?" Cloud brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in his knees. Tyreal put his arm around Cloud's shoulders and gave him a tight hug. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

But it was no use, the tears escaped and ran down his face tear by tear. Cloud thought about all the demons that are after him and he thought about James. _"Cloud, can…you…take …care of my…son…Thane…?" James whispered into Cloud's ear and mind. Thane. _"Tyreal, do you know where James's son is? James told me to take care of him." Cloud said. Tyreal looked at Cloud and said "No but, I could have one of the angels look for him, Okay?" "Okay." Cloud said. Tyreal stood up and helped Cloud up to his feet and Tyreal disappeared into the sky. Cloud continued on looking out at the view and just kept on thinking about James.

Tears continued to streak down Cloud's face and Cloud smiled at the thought of James. _James are you watching me? The look on your face when you died was…sad. I'm sorry that you died, James. _Cloud walked home using the long path to home. Cloud got to home about 20 minutes later and when he walked in he saw Nanoe and this young necromancer talking. "Hi, Nanoe. Are you Thane, little necro?" Cloud asked. "Yes, an angel came and said that I had to live here from now on. Where's daddy?" Thane asked. Cloud sat next to Thane and put his arm around him and tried to think of words to explain what had happened to his dad.


	7. Daddy's Dead & the End

Cloud finally found the right words and said slowly, "James was a good comrade in battle and out of battle. He fought a good fight against Baal and he gave his life to protect me, Nanoe, you, and the whole world against the forces of evil. Thane, I'm deeply sorry but, your dad is dead. His last wish for me to take care of you." Thane looked at Cloud with his mouth wide open and his eyes big a saucers. Tears ran down his face and then he said "Why? I want daddy now!" Thane yelled the last sentence as loud as he could and he broke down crying. Nanoe and Cloud held him close to them and let him cry.

About an hour later, Thane settled down and he just sat there in between Nanoe and Cloud. Nanoe put one of her hands on Thane's shoulder and said "Don't worry James in a better place now. Your not the only one who lost his parents at a young age. Our mom and dad were both killed when we were two years old." "Really?" Thane asked. "Yep." Cloud said. Thane sat back and looked out the window and tried to think about his dad.

Cloud stood up and went into the kitchen and made himself a samich (sandwich). "What are you doing Cloud?" Nanoe asked. "Makin me a samich!" Cloud said. "It's pronounced sandwich! Not samich!" Nanoe said. "I'll pronounce it however I wanna!" Cloud said. Nanoe laughed and said no more because she knew it was useless. Cloud came back into the living room and sat down and ate his samich. Thane stared at Cloud because Cloud was just weird like that. "So, how did you meet my dad?" Thane asked. "I met him in a crowded caravan and I was forced to sit on him. He has a boney lap." Cloud said.

Thane laughed at that and said "So what did you guys do before he died?" "They kissed!" Nanoe said. Cloud began to have a coughing fit and said "How'd you know?" "Baal was watching you guys through his mystic portal thingy. He laughed his ass off when he saw you two kiss!" Nanoe said, she began to laugh her ass off, too. Thane stared at Cloud and said "EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Cloud blushed and said "That was a kiss to keep me at bay! I'm not gay!" Nanoe laughed even harder and Thane laughed as hard as Nanoe. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Cloud yelled. Cloud stood up and ran out the door and back to the water plantation and sat down on one of the buildings.

Cloud was pissed and sad at those two and he wanted to get away from them both for awhile. Cloud laid back and fell asleep an the ground.

**How will Cloud handle out on all of this mess? Find out whenever I feel like writing the rest of the story!**

**Max: *evil smile***

**Author: What? Wait…. Why do you have a hammer and rope?**

**Max: Time for pay-back asshole!**

**Author: *runs away screaming* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **


End file.
